1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an inhibitor switch for switching contacts in accordance with the operating positions of an automatic transmission device used for automobiles. In particular, the present invention relates to an improvement of an inhibitor switch in which the contact portion is composed of a magnetic sensor and a permanent magnet.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional inhibitor switch is described, for example, in Japanese Utility Model Publication Laid-Open No. 59-146222. This conventional inhibitor switch has a permanent magnet fitted in a lever by using adhesive. A printed substrate provided with a magnetic flux detecting element is molded in a main body through an injection molding method. It has been required for an inhibitor switch to provide sufficient precision for the contact sections thereof. In conventional inhibitor switches, cutting works have been provided to obtain a precise dimension of the permanent magnet.
The conventional inhibitor switch described above has a substrate on which reed switches, connecting terminals and the like are installed by using solder. The substrate is molded into the main body by using an injection molding method. Therefore, it is necessary to provide a means such that the solder does not melt due to the injection of a melted resin. Further, it is impossible to change the initial tuning for resisters and electric elements, for example, which have been installed on the substrate after the injection molding. Therefore, it is often necessary to dump such substrates if a desired precision after the injection molding cannot be secured, thereby extremely increasing the manufacturing cost of the inhibitor switch.
The conventional inhibitor switches described above also have a problem that the precision as an inhibitor switch is insufficient due to the deviation of the setting position of the magnetic flux detecting elements. The deviation is caused by the printed substrate with low precision in dimension being fixed on a pole base.